Darkside Battles 2: The Battle Continues
by KatandCruger
Summary: Roccio returns to continue the battle he started. The sequel to Darkside Battles Read and review. An: the author you see inside the story is me.


Disclaimer: I do not own Time Force. All other characters are mine.

Time Line: A month later

Darkside Battle 2: The Battle Continues

By Kendrix

It was a peaceful day for the rangers. Ransik had not attacked for a while nor had their new foe Roccio the Warrior Ranger come back from their last encounter.

Jen and Wes were training in the park. Jen was beating Wes's butt but Wes was starting to get the upper hand. Wes caught one of her kicks and thought he had her. However, she grabbed on to him, spun her other leg at him, and caught him off guard. Wes recovered quickly, did a swing kick on the ground, and knocked her down.

"Good move" Jen said as she recovered from being knocked down.

"Thanks" Wes said as he helped her up.

They went over to where their stuff was. Jen was drinking out of her water bottle when she saw a young man by the lake.

"What is it?" Wes asked.

"That man over by the lake looks familiar" Jen said.

Wes looked over towards the lake and saw the man she was talking about.

"He looks like Ronin and that looks like his wolf" Wes said. However, he then saw a woman with him. "But who is the other person with him?"

"Let's go find out" Jen said as she started walking towards the lake, Wes followed her.

The young man saw them walking towards the lake and walked up to meet them.

"Hey Wes, Jen" the young man said.

"Ronin?" Wes asked.

"Yep, it's me. Guess it's hard for you to recognize me without my armor on" Ronin said

."Just a little bit. I take it the wolf is yours" Wes said.

"Yes, this is Maxizer or Max for short" Ronin said.

Max then went over to Jen, jumped on her, and started licking her.

"Whoa, he's pretty friendly" Jen said.

"He recognizes you and likes you" Ronin said with a smile on his face.

"So I noticed" Jen said with a smile and started petting Max.

"So, who is the lovely lady with you?" Wes asked.

"This is my girlfriend Megan" Ronin said as he put his arm around her.

"How's it going with your brother?" Jen asked.

"Still creating chaos as usual. I haven't seen him around lately. I can't tell if that is good or bad," Ronin said.

"It's actually a good thing because then you don't know where or when I'm going to show up." A voice said.

Ronin, Megan, Jen, and Wes all looked up when they heard the voice. They saw Roccio sitting in a tree in his tree in his Warrior outfit.

"Told you I would be back. Now it's time to finish what I started" Roccio said as he jumped down from the tree.

"You're on! Knight Ranger Power!" Ronin said and transformed.

"Time for Time Force!" Jen called out and morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes called out and morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

"You're going down!" Jen said.

Suddenly a group of Ransik's cyclobot's appeared.

"You have to get to me first." Roccio said.

Jen and Wes fought the cyclobots.

"Max take Megan to safety." Ronin told his wolf and then battled with Roccio.

The wolf took Megan over to safety by a tree. Jen and Wes finished off the cyclobots and went over to help Ronin. The battle was fierce and tough with clashing swords in every direction.

"You'll never defeat me, Rangers!" Roccio said.

"Ronin, what can we do?" Jen asked.

"There is a way to defeat him. I can combine our powers and then have you fire the vortex blaster at the stone. But there is a catch, with the powers combined and when the stone breaks it will destroy him and it will also destroy me too." Ronin told them.

"No, you can't." Jen said.

"I have to Jen. It's the only way." Ronin said.

"He has to Jen. He knows what he is doing." Megan said.

Ronin pulls out a light green stone that is similar to his red one.

"Here, I want you to have this" Ronin said as he put the stone in Megan's hand.

"You'll know what to do with it when the time comes." Ronin said.

He gave Megan a kiss and then turned to the rangers.

"Let's do it guys," Ronin said to the Rangers.

"Knight and Warrior Ranger powers combine to one." Ronin said.

"No, this can't be!" Roccio cried out.

Ronin then grabs Roccio so he couldn't get away.

"Now guys, fire at the stone!" Ronin yelled to them.

"V5, fire!" Jen called out and fired.

"V1, fire!" Wes called out and fired.

The blast hit Roccio's and Ronin's stone and broke them. The explosion knocked Jen and Wes down. When the smoke cleared Ronin and Roccio were gone. Then Ronin's spirit appeared, he was still in his armor but his helmet was off. Roccio's spirit appeared next to Ronin's, he was too still in armor with his helmet off.

"Thank you guys, Roccio is now free from his darkside." Ronin said. He then looked at Megan and his wolf.

"Maxizer, take good care of Megan for me." Ronin told his wolf.

"Until we meet again." Ronin said and then he and Roccio disappeared.

The Rangers and Megan stood there in awe of what they had been through. The battle was finally over between Ronin and Roccio.

The End


End file.
